Jeongmal Bogohippeo Boo
by Park Seuri
Summary: Akhirnya Yunjae pun bersatu


**Title : Jeongmal Bgoshippeo Boo**

**Rating : Teenagers (PG-15)**

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong (YUNJAE)**

**Other Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu & Shim Changmin**

**Genre : Romance (failed) , YAOI ( Boys Love)**

**Jeongmal Bogoshippeo Boo**

_**Boo , odieseo? Aku sudah terlalu sering datang kesini, tapi nyatanya semua ini tak bisa mengurangi sedikitpun rasa rinduku padamu. Bogoshippeo Boo, jeongmal bogoshippeo.**_

Author POV

Seorang namja tampan sedang duduk di pesisir pantai menanti sang matahari menenggelamkan sosoknya. Desir angin dan suara ombak yang bergemuruh bagai alunan music nan indah mengiringi indah nya senja itu. Jung Yunho, itulah nama namja tampan yang sedang melamun itu. Dia nampak menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya. Sesaat dia tersenyum, akan tetapi tak lama kemudian dia menangis. Bruntung pantai itu sedang dalam keadaan sepi. Sehingga tak ada orang yang akan mengetahui bahwa namja tampan itu tengah menangis, mengingat dirinya adalah seorang IDOL, lebih tepatnya dia adalah Leader dari Boyband TVXQ.

Hampir setiap hari Yunho selalu mendatangi tempat ini. Karena ini adalah salah satu tempat favorit nya. Dulu, lebih tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu dia selalu membawa kekasihnya kesini untuk memadu kasih dan menikmati indahnya senja. Akan tetapi, tidak lagi sekarang. Keadaan yang membuat dia sendiri dan harus berpisah degan kekasih tercintanya. Kim Jaejoong, salah satu 'mantan' member dari TVXQ yang sekarang ini membentuk boyband baru dengan nama JYJ bersama dengan dua mantan peronil TVXQ lainnya yaitu Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu , Jaejoong adalah kekasih Jung Yunho. Ah, masih pantaskah mereka disebut sepasang kekasih? Jika pada kenyataannya mereka sudah tak pernah bertemu lagi sekarang.

Alasan mengapa Yunho setiap hari datang kemari adalah karena dia selalu mengingat perkataan kekasih tercintanya tersebut. Jika yunho merindukan Jaejoong , Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho untuk datang ke pantai ini, menikmati keindahan senja yang ada , karena itu sama seperti menikmati indahnya seorang Kim Jaejoong.

**Flasback**

_**Senja telah tiba, terlihat sepasang kekasih tengah berpelukan di pinggir pantai, menanti sang matahari meninggalkan tugasnya.**_

"_**Yunnie-ah"**_

"_**hmm"**_

"_**jika kau merindukanku, datanglah ke pantai ni. Lihatlah senja yang begitu indah dan menenagnkan hati, karena itu sama seperti kau tengah menikmati keindahan ku yunnie-ah"**_

"_**mengapa kau berkata seolah-olah kau akan pergi dariku Boo?"**_

"_**aniyo, bukan begitu maksudku yun. Misalkan aku ada pemotretan di luar kota dan membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari, datanglah ke pantai ini untuk melepas rasa rindumu padaku yun, apakah kau tak merindukanku, jika tak bertemu denganku Selma berhari-hari ,eoh?"**_

"_**hahaha, bagaimana mungkin aku tak merinduakanmu Boo? Sehari, ani, sedetik saja aku tak melihat dirimu aku bisa gila Boo"**_

"_**yaa! Jangan berlebihan yunnie"**_

"_**hahahahahahahahahaha" **_

**Flashback End**

**Yunho Pov**

Setiap hari kudatangi tempat ini, berusaha mengurangi rasa rinduku padamu Boo, tapi nyatanya? Justru semua ini menambah rasa rinduku padamu. Semua yang ada disini mengingatkanku padamu Boo, aku merindukan sifat manjamu, merindukan tingkah polosmu, merindukan manisnya bibirmu, merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu Boo. Mengapa takdir begitu tega memisahkan kita Boo, mengapa kau menginggalkanku? Bahkan aku belum sempat mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi indahku bersamamu. Apakah kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi Boo? Aku merindukanmu , tidak! Bahkan aku sangat merindukanmu Booojaejoongie ku.

"hiks..hikss..hikss.. Boo, odieso? Nan geuriwoseo Boo.. hiks..hiks..hikss, jebal, jebal dorawajyeo Boo"

"BOOOOJJJAAEEEE….!"

**End of Yunho POV**

**^^ Always Keep The Faith ^^**

"Jae hyung! Mengapa kau tak memasak sarapan eoh?" junsu nampak nampak kecewa karena di meja makan tak ada makanan sama sekali.

Mendengar Junsu berteriak, Yoochun pun keluar dari kamarnya. "yaa! dolphin! Mengapa kau brteriak eoh?"

"mianhae hyung, aku lapar sekali dan di meja makan tak ada makanan sama sekali. Ini aneh, tak biasanya Jae hyung tak meemasak sarapan dan membiarkan aku kelaparan.. hiks..hiks..hikss" Junsu menangis hanya karena Jae tidak memasak? Benar-benar kekanakan! Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Yoochun.

"jamkamman, tidak biasanya Jae hyung belum bangun. Dolphin, kajja! Kita lihat kamar Jae hyung, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." Yoochun terlihat sangat panik. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jaejoong. Perasaannya sangat peka terhadap hyung nya itu.

"ne, hyung benar juga, kajja!"

Mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju lantai dua mansion mewah yang mereka beli sekitar 6bulan yang lalu, karena kamar Jaejoong brada di lantai dua. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong, yoochun nampak ragu saat hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong. Mengingat kepribdian Jaejoong yang tidak suka di ganggu. Sedangkan Junsu? Entah dia itu tidak peka atau terlalu polos, sehingga dia hanya diam dan mengikuti apa yang akan Yoochun lakukan. Lama Yoochun berfikir, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong. Urusan dimarahi, dia tak mempeduliknnya, mengetahui kondisi hyung tersayangnya jauh lebih penting. Saat Yoochun hendak mengetuk pintu kamar, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara yang berasal dari kamar jaejoong.

"yuunn, yunnie,mianhe yunn, yunnie"

Itu adalah suara jaejoong. Menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara Jaejoong, Yoochun tertegun, dia menjadi panik dan langsung membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong yang ternyata tak dikunci.

"OMO! Jae Hyung…! Junsu berteriak histeris saat menemukan Jaejoong terkapar di lantai dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Dia berlari mendahului Yoochun yang masih tercengang. Jusu memeluk tubuh ringkih Jaejoong dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"hyung ireona hyung, ireonaa! Yoochun hyung, cepat bawa Jae hyung kerumah sakit!

**^^ Always Keep The Faith ^^**

Junsu dan Yoochun nampak gelisah di depan ruang ICU Seoul international Hospital. Dokter saat ini sedang memeriksa keadaan jaejoong. Junsu mondar-mandir di depan rungan, sedangkan Yoochun lebih memilih duduk di bangku untuk menenangkan diri dan menganalisa apa yang menyebabkan Jaejoong jatuh sakit seperti ini. Akan tetapi, Yoochun masih belum bisa memecahkan masalah ini. Tak lama kemudian dokter, dengan beberapa suster keluar dari Ruang ICU.

"bagaimana keadaan Jae hyung uisa? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya junsu sedikit bergetar.

"dia baik-baik saja, dia hanya terlalu stress dan telat makan. Spertinya dia terlalu memikirkan masalah yang sedang menimpa dirinya, sehingga dia tak berselera makan dan akibatnya dia jatuh sakit seperti sekarang. Dia suah bisa di bawa pulang. Dan kalian harus menjaga pola makannya, lalu jangan biarkan dia memikirkan sesuatu yang berat." Dokter menjelaskan panjang lebar dan hanya di jawab oleh beberapa anggukan dari Junsu dan Yoochun.

"baiklah, saya permisi dahulu"

"ne, uisa, gamsahamnida"

**Dorm TVXQ**

Yunho dan changmin sedang menonton TV. Changmin nampak asyik meikmati burger yang di pesannya beberapa saat lalu. Sedangkan Yunho, dia berkali-kali memindahkan channel karena dia merasa bosan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, changmin sudah menghabis kan lima burger jumbo. Dan sekarang tersisa satu Burger milik Yunho.

"hyung, mengapa burgernya tak dimakan? Hyung tak lapar?"

"aniyo, kalau kau mau, makan saja min. aku sedang tak berselera."

"jeongmal hyung? Gomawo hyung. Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Drrrttt…dddrrrrtttt..dddrrrttt..

Handphone changmin bergetar. Changmin sedikit terkejut saat melihat layar Handphone nya. Ternyata nama Yoochun yang muncul di layar handphone changmin.

'_**Yoochun Hyung Calling'**_

"yoboseyo"

"…"

"MWO! Ne, arasseo hyung, gomawo"

"….."

"oke bye!"

Yunho penasaran, siapa yang menelpon Changmin dan apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai-sampai Changmin menjagi gemetar.

"dari siapa min? dan mengapa wajahmu menjai pucat?"

"hyung, jae hyung sedang sakit. Dia terus memanggil namamu hyung. Saat ini dia sedang tak sadarkan diri."

"mwo? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"di mansion JYJ hyung, baru saja dia pulang dari rumah sakit."

Yunho berlari menuju kamarnya mengganti pakaian lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya, berniat menemui Jaejoong, meninggalkan changmin di Dorm. Dia tak mampu berfikir sehat sekarang. Yang dipikirkan adalah dia harus menemui jaejoong. Dia tak peduli jika harus mendapat masalah dengan pimpinan agencynya. Dia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. 30 menit lamanya waktu yang dibutuhkan Yunho untuk sampai di depan mansion JYJ. Yunho langsung berlari menuju pintu. Dia menekan bel berkali-kali dengan tak sabaran. Yunho terlihat sangat panik sekarang. Tak lama pintu pun terbuka. Dan menampakkan namja cassanova yang hanya memakai boxer berwarna abu-abu dan kaos berwarna putih.

"yunho hyung?"

Yoochun terkejut. Tak menyangka kalau Leader nya ini akan mendatangi mereka.

Yunho tak menggubris Yoochun, dia langsung masuk ke dalam mansion sebelum di persilahkan oleh sang tuan rumah. Dia berjalan dengan cepat dan gelisah. "dimana Boojae chun?" dia bertanya sambil terus berjalan mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. "kamarnya ada di atas hyung." Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Yoochun, dia langsung menaiki tangga dan ketika dia sudah menemukan kamar Jaejoong, dia langsung masuk tanpa permisi. Yunho berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.. Dia sedih, hatinya sakit melihat namja kecintaannya sedang terbaring lemah seperti itu. Wajahnya yang putih bersih nampak pucat, dan bibir merah chery itu tak seperti biasanya. Tapi apa daya, air mata itu akhirnya jatuh juga . yunho duduk di samping kasur Jaejoong, dia menggenggam lembut tangan kekasihnya yang terasa dingin itu. Dia sudah tak tahan, dia menangis sekarang.

"boo, ireona hikss..hikss.. ini aku boo, yunnie mu"

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong. Hidung mereka bergesek, air mata yunho jatuh di pipi Jaejoong. Yunho menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jaejoong, berharap bisa menghantarkan kehangatan untuknya. Lama bibir itu menempel kemudian melumat prelahan, berharap lawannya akan bangun dan membalas lumatannya. Yunho terkejut saat merasakan bibir jaejoong mengimbangi lumatannya, sambil terus memagut dia membuka matanya. Oh, ternyata jaejoong pun telah mendapatkan kesadarannya. Dengan segera Yunho melepas ciuman itu.

"yunn, kenapa berhenti?" suara jaejoong sangat pelan dan purau. Namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Yunho.

"Boo, syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah masih merasa sakit hmm?"

"sudah lebih baik, yunn bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat"

"tadi, junsu menelpon changmin dan berkata kalau kau sakit dan terus menyebutkan namaku saat tak sadarkan diri. Aku tak peduli jika ada yang melihat, yang terpenting aku bisa bertemu denganmu, tiga tahun ini hidupku terasa hampa boo"

"jeomngmal?" pipi Jaejoong mengeluarkan semburat berwarna merah karena malu.

"ne, boo, nan jeongmal bogoshippeo"

"nado yunn, nado mmppphhhh.."

Jaejoong belum selesai berbicara tapi Yunho terlebih dahulu menciumnya, melumat bibir itu perlahan, memagutnya dengan penuh cinta. Jaejoong membalas lumatan itu, dia membuka mulutnya dan dengan senang hati yunho memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut jaejoong, bertarung dengan lidah Jaejoong melepaskan getaran cinta dan rindu yang tertahan dalam hati. Lumatan lembut itu kini telah menjadi lumatan panas. Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho. Menekan tengkuknya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar desahan, lenguhan dan erangan dari dalam kamar Jaejoong. Malam itu menjadi malam yang menggairahkan untuk pasangan yang lama tak berjumpa itu.

**^^ Always Keep The Faith ^^**

Sebulan sejak pertemuan mereka di mansion JYJ, Yunho jadi sering menemui Jaejoong, beruntung manager TVXQ mau menjaga rahasia Yunho dan Changmin yang hampir setiap hari berkunjung ke mansion JYJ. Saat ini pasangan romantis itu tengah menikmati indahnya senja di pantai favorit mereka. Duduk di bawah pohon kelapa, menikmati desiran angin dan gemuruh ombak. Terhanyut dalam suasana romantis yang diciptakan oleh pantai itu. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho, sambil menyanyikan lagu romantis untuk yunho. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia, tiga tahun berlalu, hari-hari mereka yang suram sekarang telah kembali diwarnai oleh cinta mereka.

"boo, suaramu sangat indah. Aku sangat menyukainya boo"

"jeongmal? Gomawo Yunnie"

"ne, boo ingat tidak di awal kita bertemu sebulan yang lalu? Saat kau sedang sakit dan tak sadarkan diri aku menciummu, lalu tiba-tiba saja kau terbangun."

"ne, aku masih ingat, mana mungkin aku melupakan _**'malam'**_ itu yunn, hihihi"

"kau tau tidak apa yang aku pikirkan saat kau tiba-tiba terbangun ketika aku menciummu?"

"ani, memang apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?"

"aku berfikir dirimu seperti putri tidur yang ada di negeri dongeng boo, ketika putri itu sedang tak sadarkan diri, pangerannya mencium putri itu dan seketika putri itu langsung terbangun, hahaha"

"yaa! Mengapa kau tertawa? Sebenarnya saat itu aku pura-pura tidur yun. Saat kau datang sebenarnya aku sudah berada di luar kamar, tapi begitu aku melihatmu aku langsung kembali ke dalam kamar dan pura-pura tak sadarkan diri. Tapi, aku malah membuatmu menangis. Hahaha, kau tertipu Bear"

"jadi kau mengerjaiku eoh? Baiklah, malam ini kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku, dan jangan menyesal jika kau tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu!"

"yya! Yunnie pervert!"

"hahahahahahahaha"

Yunho membalik badan jaejoong agar dapat melihat wajah cantiknya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh cinta, menjilatnya, merasakan rasa manis dari bibir kekasihnya. "mpphh, akkhh" Jaejoong melenguh saat lidah Yunho berhasil masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tangannya memeluk pinggan Yunho dengan erat, sementra yunho menekan tengkuk Jaejoong agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Desir angin, gemuruh ombak, matahari yang perlahan tenggelam, menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka.

**Penantian yang didasari oleh rasa cinta dan ketulusan, akan membuahkan hasil yang indah. Kepercyaan , ketulusan dan kesetiaan adalah komponen utama dalasebuah hubungan. Jangan pernah meragukan apa yang ada di dalam hati. Ikuti kata hati itu. Boys Doesn't Always Meet Girls. Always Keep The Faith !**

**END**


End file.
